Lust to Love (Draco Malfoy Love Story)
by Devilninja16
Summary: Gryffindors are suppose to hate Slytherins right? Draco Malfoy is a Slytherin. Laylah Lynch is a Gryffindor. Laylah is unlike the other Gryffindors, she loves Dracos cruel side. She does not know why but the meaner he is to her, the more she likes him.
1. Prologue

"What are you doing here Blood traitor" An annoying voice rang in my ear. I rolled my eyes turning to face the culprit.

"What is it to you" I said with a smug smirk on my face. I looked up at the blonde boy, who was around my age. He was about half a head taller than me. His eyes were cold grey/ blue colour and they pierced my dark brown ones. His look would send shivers down the bravest person's spine.

"Don't give me that cheek Lynch" He spat at me, narrowing his eyes.

"What ever, Malfoy" I mumbled, flipping my long dark brown hair over my shoulder, before turning my back on the boy.

He grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me in close to him. He lowered his mouth to my ear with a deadly whisper "The dungeons is no place for a Gryffindor at this time of night. Terrible things can happen down here"

I shuttered pulling my arm from his grasp. I backed up from him. A terrifying smirk came upon his face. He approached me with a look of pure evil in his eyes. My heart began to race faster. I looked around in hope to escape him. The dark halls of the dungeon were silent. The only souls around were Malfoy's and mine.

"What do you want" My voice trembled as my back hit the cold stonewall behind me.

"You know what I want" He growled "Revenge"

He took out his wand he slammed his body against my own, making me grind up against the rough wall behind me. Pain shot through my back, a small groan left my lips. This only causes the smirk on Malfoy's face to grow wider.

He pressed his wand to my neck "beg me to stop" He whispered in a cold voice.

"Never" I bit my lip closing my eyes, waiting for what to come next. Malfoy gripped a handful of my hair, pulling on it hard so that my head pulled back. I grimaced when I felt something went run up my exposed neck.

Malfoy's tongue ran all the way from the base of my neck up to my cheek. He growled as he suddenly bit the side of my neck, and hard.

I yelped and Malfoy pulled back slightly. His eyes were still cold as ever. He grabbed me by the front of my robes violently. He pulled me along with him down the hall. His strides were long, making me stumble as I tried to keep my balance and not fall over.

"Please let me go," I begged, as he finally stopped out front of a wooden door that led to a classroom.

"Shut up slut!" He growled. He opened the door and roughly pushed me inside and I stumbled backwards. It was professor Snape's classroom. It was dark inside. I could only just make out the cauldrons, stacked around the edge of the small classroom.

"Take your robes off" Malfoy growled. I looked at him in disbelief. I didn't move I just stared at him with fear in my eyes.

"What are you going to do" my voice shook, showing how scared I was.

My head was suddenly wiped to the side and my cheek stung like crazy. Malfoy had slapped me, and hard.

"Did I say you could talk?" He spat at me "No! I said take off your robes"

I suddenly couldn't take it anymore and I flung my self at Malfoy. He stumbled back at my sudden attack on him. He gasped in shock but I cut of any sound, when my lips came crashing on his own.

I moaned it to kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Malfoy pushed me back and sat me on the nearest desk. I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him in closer to me. My body craved the touch of his and my head spun with lust and desire.

Malfoy parted his lips from mine. He was panting slightly he rested his forehead against mine.

"You ruined it Laylah," He said between breaths.

I giggled and kissed his forehead "I couldn't help myself. You were just to darn sexy Draco. It turns me on too much when you're so bad and cruel"

Draco laughed pecking me on the lips "I know, why else would I role play this with you"

"Maybe we can try again later" I said as I got up off the table and straightened my uniform. I looked at my boyfriend who stood in front of me. Draco Malfoy was the sexiest guy in the school, and he was all mine.

Draco put his hand up to my cheek, where he had slapped me earlier "I hoped I wasn't to rough with you" He stroked my cheek softly with his thumb, a look of concern on his beautiful face.

I shook my head with a playful smile. I grabbed a hold of his tie pulling him closer to me "Don't hold back on me baby" I whispered seductively in his ear.

"Oh I won't" Draco kissed my lips lustfully "Same time tomorrow night?"

"It's a date" I smirked before leaving to head back to the Gryffindor common room.


	2. 1 The cute blonde

**Chapter One**

"Lynch, Laylah" An old tall and skinny witch, who went by the name Professor McGonagall, called my name. I inhaled deeply, moving forward out of the group of first years, which surrounded me. My legs felt a little shaky as I made my way up to the three-legged stool, which was placed in front of the whole of Hogwarts School. I sat on the stool facing all the other students. Faces from Four big long tables that took up most of the hall, stared up at me.

An old, shaggy looking witches hat was placed on top of my head.

I was fully aware of the sorting ceremony. My mother had told me all about it. Both my mother and Father were in Slytherin.

My mother always told me my father was a bad man, a death eater. He was killed in Azkaban about a year after the fall of the Dark lord. My mother was glad. She did not want me growing up like him. The only reason she was in Slytherin was because she had asked the hat to put her there. She did not want to disappoint her pure blood, Slytherin family.

"Gryffindor" The hat yelled for all to hear.

My nervous heart relaxed as I hoped off the stool and made my way down to the table in red. I knew my mother would be proud. I looked forward to writing to her later.

I sat down next Seamus Finnigan, who had been sorted not long before me. He gave me a friendly smile, which I returned before looking back to see who would be sorted next.

"Malfoy, Draco" Professor McGonagall called the next name on the parchment that she held out in front of her.

I watched as a blonde boy walked up to the stool. When he turned around to sit on the seat, I gasped. He was very cute and I hoped he would be in my house. Disappointment filled me however when the hat yelled out "Slytherin" before it had even fully been placed on the boy's head.

I sighed, oh well. I knew my mother did not want me to have anything to do with any Slytherins. I guess I will have to find a new guy to have a crush on.

After the sorting ceremony, the feast appeared. I looked at all the first year boys in my house. Not one of them was a looker. Well Seamus was all right; he had a cute accent anyway.

I stared over at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was making friends fast. I turned my eyes away from the cute Slytherin boy, so I could talk to Seamus.

"I'm half and Half" He told me "My mum's a Witch, My Dad's a Muggle. A bit of a nasty shock for him, when he found out" He laughed.

I laughed with him "Both My parents are pure magical blood, that I'm aware of" I told Seamus.

I did not care that Seamus had a Muggle parent. If I did, I would probably be sitting over at the Slytherin table.

I hanged around Seamus in most of my class's the next day. Harry Potter was also in our classes. It was also pretty exciting to have the boy who lived in the same house as me. I had only talked to him a couple of times so far, and he seemed pretty nice.

Hermione Granger was also a Gryffindor with us. I didn't mind her, but she constantly knowing everything began to get on my nerves. I was surprised however that she knew so much from only knowing she was a witch in such a short time.

Both Hermione and a red headed boy with loads of freckles, who goes by the name Ron Weasley, hanged around Harry Potter.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in my class," A frightening man with greasy black, shoulder length hair, informed us as we sat down for our first potions class. From what people had told me, he was the head teacher of Slytherin house. He always took house points off people for no real reason, except the Slytherins of course.

We all had a partner to work with in class for our potions. Seamus and I became partners.

"This shit is hard" Seamus said to me looking over his potions book. I didn't answer him. I was to busy looking around the classroom. It was very different from most of the other classrooms in the school. It was down in the dungeons. The room was small, dark and held a chill to it.

Seamus and I sat at the back of the classroom. Down the front was where most of the Slytherins sat. There also sat Draco Malfoy, the attractive blonde Slytherin. He was partnered with a dark haired, very scrawny Slytherin girl, who I soon found outs name was Pansy Parkinson.

"Stupid Slut" I mumbled under my breath, giving her a dirty look to the back of her filthy head.

"What did you say?" Seamus asked me.

"Huh? ... Oh nothing" I said, opening my potions book to the correct page.

"Your right Seamus, this shit is hard," I said looking down at the potion instruction with wide eyes. The potion was like two full pages long, and in tiny writing.

After the end of the class Snape marked us on our potion. Seamus and I where second last in the class. Last being Neville and Dean Thomas.

Almost every Slytherin beat the Gryffindors. Draco and the slut Pansy came first. As we left the classroom to go to our next class, I made sure to barge her shoulder hard as I passed her. She stumbled a little and nearly fell.

"Watch where you're going, blood traitor," She yelled after me.

I said nothing back as I continued down the hall, and out of the dungeons. I just smirked knowing I had gotten to her.

The next day before entering Snape's classroom, I held Seamus outside for a moment.

"I'm sorry to do this Seamus…But it will probably get both of us better marks in this subject"

Seamus frowned "What are you talking about?"

"You will see" I mumbled and entered the classroom.

Instead of going straight to my seat at the back of the classroom, I made my way to the front, where Pansy and Draco were sitting. Snape had not shown up yet. Class did not start for another 2 minutes.

"Hey skank. You are in my seat," I said bending down close to her ear.

She nearly jumped at the sound of my voice so close to her. She turned around in her chair staring at me in disbelieve.

"Fuck off" She said turning from me.

A smirk came on my face. I grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the chair. She fell to the floor. She quickly got up pulling out her wand.

"How dare you, you filthy blood traitor"

I pulled out my own wand and pointed it at her "Go on, I dare you" I hissed at her.

She gulped and lowered her wand. She was not very brave, and I obviously scared her.

"Your partner is Seamus, at the back" I told her. She glared at me, before retreating to the back of the classroom.

I sat down next to Draco who was smirking at me "How the hell are you not in Slytherin?" He asked in amusement.

I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders. This was the closest I have been to Draco sense I first saw him. He was so much cuter closer up, with his blonde hair slicked back.

"I guess we are partners now" I smirked at him.

"Yeah, well just don't stuff up, blood traitor" His hissed as his smirk fell.

I think I had a thing for this bad boy.


	3. 2 Embarrassment

**Chapter Two**

Seamus was not happy with me at all, now that he was stuck with Pansy in potions.

"I did it for both of us" I explained "With both of us paired with Slytherins. There is no way Snape can fail us"

"What ever. You just wanted to be paired with Draco, because you got a thing for him" Seamus folded his arms across his chest angrily. A glint of jealousy lay in his brown eyes.

The Gryffindor common room was empty and I was glad for that. The others would not take to kindly to a Gryffindor crushing on a Slytherin.

"That is not true," I said in a whisper, staring down at my feet so Seamus would not see the blush, which had crept into my cheeks.

Once the blush had passed I looked back up at Seamus. His arms were still folded across his chest. He wasn't looking at me. I followed his eyes to the fireplace that was in between the two staircases. One led to the girl's dormitories and the other; the boys.

I looked back at Seamus, he seemed deep in thought. I hoped to god he didn't like me more than just a friend. I really didn't want to hurt him in that way. Seamus was my best friend at this school, and I needed it to stay that way. He made me laugh like no one else, and he always talked about the Muggle sport football. I didn't mind though, I loved listening to him explain the game to me. He always got so excited.

"Seamus?" I asked stepping closer to him "I'm sorry"

He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of my voice.

"Ok Laylah. I forgive you" He walked over and hugged me "Just this once"

I smiled and hugged him back "We better get to bed. It is getting late"

We bid each other goodnight, before parting ways heading up our own set of stairs. All the other girls were already asleep as I hopped in my four-poster bed, which was lined with red curtains.

I loved this bed it was so comfy, but I still missed having my own room back at home. I wasn't use to sharing with other people. The only time you felt like you had some privacy at this school is when you went to the toilet, and that was only if there weren't a bunch of girly-girls checking there make up in the mirrors during class breaks.

The sound of the girls chatting and getting dressed for the day woke me from my slumber the next morning.

"Can you keep it down?" I growled as I grabbed my pillow from under me, placing it over the top of my head.

I felt something hit my back and I looked up. Someone had thrown their pillow at me. I looked at the beds and notice lavender Browns pillow was missing from her bed. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out. I grabbed her pillow throwing it back at her head.

She squealed putting her hands up to block her face. I laughed as it hit the top her head. The other girls laughed along with me. I was awake now; as much as I didn't want to, I got out of bed.

I got dressed in some casual jeans and a black fitted top. Today was Saturday so we did not have any classes. It was our first weekend at Hogwarts and I had no idea what people got up to for fun.

I met up with Seamus in the common room and we made our way down to the great hall, for breakfast together.

Seamus looked just as tied as I did. I could literally feel the bags under my eyes.

"We probably should not stay up so late anymore," Seamus, said as we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Don't be such a sook" I yawned 'it was Friday night. It's not like we got class today"

"I guess your right" My yawn had caused Seamus to yawn as well.

"Stop yawning you guys" Neville groaned muffling a yawn from across us "Your making me yawn and I'm not even tired"

I giggled at Neville. He was such a silly kid, but you just had to love him.

"Sorry Neville" I smiled sweetly at him.

Neville accepted my apology "So what are you to up to today?"

I looked at Seamus and he looked at me shrugging his shoulders.

"No idea" I said through a bite of peanut butter toast.

"Move out of the way Mudblood!"

Everyone looked up from his or her breakfast. Draco Malfoy had just entered the hall barging past Hermione as he did. I couldn't help to smirk at this. Don't get me wrong I felt bad for Hermione, but something about Malfoy's cruelness just made me like him more. Yeah I am weird, I know.

"Laylah, why are you smiling at that jerk" Seamus asked looking at me, as I was looking at Draco.

I snapped out of my thoughts and my smiled dropped "I wasn't smiling at him" I lied "I was just thinking about our first flying lesson on Monday. I can't wait"

Seamus didn't really believe my lie, but didn't push the subject anyway. We finished our breakfast and decided to follow Dean and Neville around afterwards.

"So what are we doing?" Dean asked, as we seemed to be wandering around the halls with no destination in mind.

"I got an idea" Seamus smiled "Meet me outside on the grass field near the forbidden forest"

At the name of the forest Neville went pale "We are not going in there are we?" He asked Seamus

"No, don't be silly Neville. We are going to play football on the field next to it. I just got to go get my ball"

Seamus ran off heading towards the fourth floor. I shook my head; trust him to think of something like that to do.

"Guys, I really don't feel like doing sport on my day off, so I will catch up with you all later"

I left in the opposite direction as the boys. Sports were not my thing. I was pretty lazy and fairly unfit.

I walked out side to the stone courtyard. There were a lot of students sitting around talking and gossiping. I spotted lavender brown with some other girls, from the other houses in the far corner. I decided I would check out what they were talking about.

As I approached my foot got caught on something, causing me to fall forward flat on my face. I grazed all up my arms and they stung like crazy. I rolled on back to see what I had tripped on. My face held a look of shock when I saw Draco Malfoy standing above me. His Slytherins friends were laughing and patting him on the back. He had stuck his foot out and tripped me on purpose.

My heart sank in my chest. I did not care that he had hurt me physically. I hated him at that moment because he had hurt me emotionally. He had purposely tripped me, to embarrass me in front of everyone.

He had a satisfied look on his face. I felt tears of embarrassment fill my eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment now.

"You should really watch where you are going blood traitor," Malfoy howled with laughter along with the other Slytherins.

I got to my feet as the tears finally slipped down my cheeks. I could feel blood running down my arms as I ran off, back into the castle.


	4. 3 Potions with Draco

**Chapter Three**

Tears stained my red checks from embarrassment, as I made my way through the corridors of Hogwarts. I was heading towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Laylah, what the hell happened?" Seamus had just rounded the corner; he had a white football under his arm. He looked me up and down. My arms were grazed and covered in blood. My hair was a mess, and there was dirt all over the front of my robes.

I tried to speak, but my lips trembled too much, making it impossible for words to escape. I flung my arms around Seamus and began to cry into his chest. Seamus was shocked to say the least. However he did not care how dirty or bloody I was, he held me tight and let me cry.

Seamus took me to the Hospital wing to get my arms cleaned up. It only took Madam Pomfrey 5 minutes to make it look like they where never hurt at all.

I did not tell anyone that Draco tripped me, not even Seamus. I just told them I fell over by accident onto the cement. The look in Seamus eyes told me he did not believe me, but he did not pressure me to tell him the truth.

For the rest of the weekend I did not leave the Gryffindor common room. Not even to eat. I was way to embarrass, and I did not want to face Draco. Seamus always brought me back something to eat from every meal. I was thankful to him for that. I couldn't of asked for a better friend.

"You know, your going to have to leave the common room in the morning for class. We got double potion first up in the morning," Seamus reminded me as we sat on the big red lounge in front of the warm fireplace.

"Yeah, I know" I mumbled into my knees that were curled up into my chest as I hugged them.

"Are you going to tell me what really happened?"

I shook my head as I looked into the flickering fire in front of me. Watching the flames flicker and crack was soothing me, making me feel sleepy.

I got up of the lounge "I will see you in the morning Seamus" I headed up the stairs and to my safe warm bed.

The next morning I felt nervous as I sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Draco Malfoy had not arrived yet, and I was hoping he would not come at all.

To my great disappointment he did. He sat down with his mates at the Slytherin table. I was hoping to god he would not notice me.

"Hey Lynch, Did you have a nice trip the other day" I herd Draco's voice yell out and all the Slytherins laughed.

I looked down at my plate trying my best to ignore their laughs.

"It was Draco who tripped you over, wasn't it?" Seamus asked me.

I nodded my head not looking up at him.

"Did you want me to kick his ass for you?"

"No. Please just let it go. I don't want to cause any more trouble for myself"

I awkwardly walked over and sat next to Draco for potions class. I would normally look forward to this class just so I could sit with him, but now I do anything to be Seamus partner again. Unfortunately that wasn't an option anymore. To go running back to Seamus would just make Draco think he had gotten to me and he would think that I was weak.

"Ha, ha, you should have seen your face Lynch, when I tripped you" Draco did a mimic of what my face must have looked like.

I growled, "Shut up Malfoy"

"Oh, tough one now, are we?" Draco snicked and lent close to my ear "I can soon change that"

I felt his warm breath on the side of my face, sending shivers down my spine. I hated him so much now, but apart of me enjoyed his cruelness.

"You do not scare me," I mumbled

Draco heard me "I know you want me Lynch. Unfortunately for you I don't date blood traitors"

"What ever Malfoy. I would not want to date your ugly ass anyways" I growled, "I mean look at you, your as pale as a ghost and your face looks like a skunks ass"

I did not think any of that at all. Honestly I thought Draco was probably the most attractive guy in our year. I didn't want him to know that of course.

Draco glared at me "You better watch your back Lynch, you are going to pay for that one"

When class was finally over, I quickly packed up my stuff and ran over to Seamus. I hoped that he wouldn't try anything if I were with Seamus. Luckily I was right, Draco walked straight passed me with his friends. He glared at me as he passed, but continued on his way.

"I really wish I hadn't changed partners now" I told Seamus "Being stuck with that jerk is not worth the good marks"

"You could always trade back. I hate being with the gross Slytherin. She smells bad too" Seamus scrunched up his nose. I giggled at this; she did look like she did not bathe properly.

"I can't, Draco will never let me live it down if I do" I sighed

"Who cares what he thinks?" Seamus said as we stopped at the great hall for lunch.

"I do. I don't want to have to put up with him teasing me the next 7 years because I was a wimp, and changed partners so I did not have to sit next to him" I explained.

"I guess so. Oh well we can be partners again next year" Seamus reassured me.

I nodded agreeing with Seamus. I was glad he was my friend. I just did not know what I would do with out him.

"Hey guys, are you looking forward to flying lessons after lunch?" It was Ron Weasley. Hermione and Harry followed behind him and that sat across from us.

"Yeah, defiantly. I already know how to fly though. My mother taught me," I explained to them.

We spent the rest of lunch talking about how cool it would be to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.


	5. 4 Flying Lessons

**Chapter Four**

We all stood over dodgy wooden brooms sticks out on the Quidditch pitch. These broomsticks looked more than 100 years old. At this moment I really wished I was aloud to bring my own broom to school this year, but first years are not aloud.

Unfortunately Gryffindor and Slytherin would be doing their flying lesson together today. If I still had my thing for Draco Malfoy, I would of probably been excited, but nope I hated him now.

"Why do they like putting our two houses together so much?" I whispered to Seamus "The teachers know we hate each other"

"I think it's there way of trying to make us all get along" Hermione said, having over hearing me.

"Well I don't think it's ever going to work," I mumbled.

"I agree with you there" Draco Malfoy said who stood next a broom across from me.

"No one asked your opinion skunk face" I glared at him. Ron, Harry and Seamus laughed at this.

Draco gave me a deadly look. A look that said you will pay for that one later. Before Draco could say anything back to me, Madam Hooch stepped onto the field.

"Welcome first years to your first flying lesson" She greeted walking down the gap between the two lines of students. She was a short witch, with very short blonde hair.

Not many of the first years were very successful at their first flying lesson. In fact Draco, Harry and myself did the best. I knew I could do so much more than what we were aloud to do. Madam hooch only allowed us to kick off and hover about a metre from the ground. I so badly wanted to fly off and around the castle.

Neville was the worst of us all. Poor guy lost control of his broom doing something so simple. He ended up breaking his arm, and madam hooch had to take him to the hospital wing. I notice something small and round fall out of Neville's pocket as he left sobbing. Draco also noticed because he picked it up, straight of the ground.

"If I see one broom in the air while I am gone, the person responsible will be expelled" Hooch warned us before leaving.

"Give me that Malfoy" Harry warned Draco, gesturing to Neville's rememberal he had in his hand.

"Why don't you make me Potter" Draco said while mounting his broomstick and flying up into the air.

"Harry, don't you will get expelled" Hermione warmed, as Harry too mounted his broom.

I watched as Draco flew around keeping Neville's rememberal from Harry. I couldn't help to smile at him as he did so. He was just so cute up there on his broom, while being a jerk.

Finally Draco chucked it far up into the air. Harry flew after in at an amazing speed and caught it in his hand.

He landed on the ground and received many pats on the back from the Gryffindors, while Draco glared angrily at him.

"Harry Potter, come with me" It was Professor McGonagall. She had seen Harry flying in the air.

"Oh crap, I hope he don't get expelled" I said to Seamus, as we watched Harry leave.

We found out later that day that Harry had not been expelled, but instead was going to be joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team as the seeker. I was heaps jealous. I would of loved to join the team. Not as a seeker though, maybe as the keeper, or a chaser.

Over the next few months Draco had done what ever he could do to piss me off and try and embarrass me, always tripping me, casting random spells on me that would make my shoe lasses tie together, or make my hair turn a different colour. Thankfully our knowledge of different spells was minimum, other wise we would probably be doing far worse to each other.

I got Draco back whenever I could. I did not let him get away with it. Unfortunately to my displeasure my attraction towards the kid did not go away. In fact I was more attracted to him every day. This all went on for the next two years of our life at Hogwarts. But I must say when Draco joined the Quidditch team in our second year; he looked so darn hot in his Quidditch cloths. I would never tell him that though, he was already too smug with himself for making the team.

In our second year, when the Chamber of secrets got opened, I like every one else thought it was Draco. I stopped liking him for a while then. I mean I like him being a bad boy and all, but killing was going to far. I was happy to find out it was not Draco at all. It was Ginny Weasley, who was in her first year. However it was not her fault, she was like possessed by an old book, which had once belonged to the Dark Lord when he had attended Hogwarts School 50 years ago.

After the school years drama, I looked forward to getting away from Hogwarts awhile, even thought it meant I would not see my friends, or Draco for three whole months.


	6. 5 Dementors

**Chapter five**

"Seamus" I yelled excitedly, running up and hugging my best friend. We were about to start our third year at Hogwarts and I hadn't seen Seamus in months.

Seamus hugged me back, and he pulled away smiling. His eyes suddenly shot down at my chest "Nice boobs" He joked.

Yes, I had hit puberty during the holidays, but looking around the train station, so did a lot of the other third years. Even Seamus voice seemed deeper. We were not little kids anymore we were now teenagers.

"Thanks" I smirked "they were on special, buy one get one free" I joked

Seamus laughed "What a bargain"

I did not feel awkward at all about Seamus talking about my boobs. He was my best friend and we could joke around about anything.

We boarded the Hogwarts express, trying to find an empty compartment to sit. We were nearly at the end of the train when some one barged past me.

"Watch where your going Lynch" It was Draco Malfoy.

_Wow _Was all I thought at that moment. Draco had changed lot's since I last seen him. His blonde hair was no longer slicked back, but now fell in front of his forehead, he was very tall and his face no longer had that cute kid look to it, It was more manly and handsome now. His voice was also a lot deeper; He was no longer cute to me, He was now sexy. New feeling arises inside of me. I guess this is what happens when you hit puberty.

My crush on Draco before was more like a little kid crush. You know, wanting to play catch and kiss on the school playground, that kind of crush. But it was different now I found my self not attracted to Draco, but sexually attracted to him and it some what confused me. Well it was a new feeling to me.

"Come on Laylah, we won't get a compartment at this rate" Seamus pulled me by my arm forcing me to look away from Draco's retreating back.

Near the end of the train we finally found an empty compartment. We sat near the window on opposite side of each other.

"What did you get up to during the holidays?" I asked Seamus, my mind was still on how much Draco had changed over the holidays.

"My father took me camping and fishing. He wanted some Father, son bonding time. I think he's afraid I think he is uncool because he a Muggle. He right though, I do think he's uncool. Not because he's a Muggle though. No because he like fishing." Seamus shook his head and I giggled at this.

"Fishing does sound pretty boring"

"Believe me it is. I thought I was going to die of boredom"

The compartment door opening, making Seamus and I look up. It was Neville and Dean.

"Hey guys" Neville sat next to me. Neville to had changed over the holidays. He was taller and a lot slimmer.

We talked about our holidays on the way back to Hogwarts. We were all pretty excited to be starting our third year. Third years were aloud to go to Hogsmeade on the weekends. I had my permission slip in my pocket signed and ready to go. I could not wait for a first trip there.

"What's going on?" Neville asked in a frightened voice as the train suddenly came to a halt and the lights went out.

"We can't be at Hogwarts already" Dean added.

The windows of the train began to freeze over with ice, and the temperature dropped. I could see my own breath.

"I'm going to go see what's going on," I said getting up off my seat.

Seamus grabbed my hand "Are you nuts, don't go out there"

"Stop being a sook" I pulled my hand out of his grip and slowly opened the compartment sliding door.

The hallway of the train was very dark, but I could just see the outlines of heads popping out of their compartments trying to see what was going on.

I stepped out into the hallway and slowly made my way to the front of the train. Goosebumps appeared on my skin as I felt I could sense something just a head of me. I decided to turn back around. What ever it was I really did not want to stay there and find out.

Just as I spun on my hill to head back, I bumped straight into someone.

"Who is that?" Draco Malfoys deep voice whispered in front of me. I could see his cold breath coming from his dark figure.

"It's Laylah" I whispered to him "There is something coming" My voice showed how frightened I was.

Draco peered over my shoulder. He too could sense something heading our way. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the nearest door. It was one of the train's bathrooms.

"It's a dementors. They are searching the train for Series Black" Draco whispered to me. My heart began to beat faster in my chest as my fear began to rise. Dementors were the guards of the wizard prison Azkaban and were known for sucking people's souls out of their mouth.

The air got colder and colder as it got closer. We could hear its ragged breath as it drew nearer. Suddenly the door to the bathroom slid opened. I grabbed onto Draco wrapping my around his waist, and buried my head into his chest, as fear took over my body. Draco did not push me off; he instead wrapped his arms around my shoulders protectively, and backed us up as far away from the door as possible.

I had my eyes closed, and I could hear Draco's quickening heart beat in his chest. His arm muscles tensed up around me, and he shook slightly. I felt like all happiness had left my body, and yet at the same time I felt safe in Draco's arms.

Draco's muscles finally relaxed around me, and his heart rate began to slow down a bit.

"It is gone Laylah" he whispered in my ear, his arms were still around me. The train was still dark and cold I didn't dare to move. I just stayed there in Draco arms. Concentrating on the comfort of his presence. I was so glad that I had bumped into him in the hall. I would not of known what to do, if he wasn't there.

The lights suddenly turned back on and the train began to move again. I looked up at Draco, who looked down at me; he looked a little bit pale in the face.

I blushed pulling out of his arms and backing away from him a few steps.

Draco looked uncomfortable as he straightened himself up "Let's keep that to our selves, alright Lynch"

I nodded looking down at my feet. Draco quickly passed me and left me alone in the bathroom. My heart was still beating fast in my chest, but not from the dementors, but from how close I had been to Draco.


	7. 6 Care of Magical Creatures

**Chapter Six**

"I can't believe they are letting this oaf teach classes here" Draco voice complained, as our class stopped in a small clearing, in the dark forest.

Hagrid was our new care of magical creatures teacher. I didn't mind though, I really like Hagrid. He was a nice guy, and very understanding, always up for a chat.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry said stepping in close to him.

Draco and his friends laughed at Harry's bravery. Draco took a few steps closer to Harry, like he was going to fight him or something.

Suddenly Draco face showed a look of fear, as he looked up in the sky behind Harry's head.

"Dementors, Dementors" He said pointing at the sky behind Harry.

Harry quickly turned around to see nothing there. Draco and his friends began to laugh even harder at Harry. Harry turned back around to see Draco and his friends lift their robe hoods over their head, and make spooky sounds like Dementors.

I couldn't help to giggle at this. I walked up behind Draco, unnoticed by any of my friends, or Draco. I lent in close behind him and whispered in his ear.

"You know Malfoy, if all dementors looked like you did. I would kill everyone here just to get sent to Azkaban"

Draco turned his head around and looked at me "Is that so Lynch" He smirked at me. He looked around to see his friends was watching him talk to me

"Maybe I could arrange with my father, to talk to the minster, to get you put in there anyways. At least you wouldn't be around to annoy me anymore" he added.

I made sure to barge Draco's shoulder hard when I walked passed him, back over to Seamus.

"What is a matter?" Seamus asked me, as I stood next to him with my arms folded across my chest.

"Nothing" I shook my head and watched as Hagrid brought an animal from the bush. It was larger than a horse. It had the upper body of an eagle and the lower body of a horse. Its wingspan was huge, almost as long as a house.

"This is Buckbeck, he is a Hippogriff. Very proud creature, you do not want to offend one. It might well be the last thing you ever do " Hagrid informed us, as we all watched the beast with curiosity.

"Now who would like to come say hello"

We all stepped back from the creature. Harry was to busy watching Buckbeck that he did not realise, and was standing a metre out in front of the group.

"Well done Harry" Hagrid smiled at him. Harry quickly looked around and realised what happened. He glared back at us, as Ron nudged him forward towards the beast.

He bowed to Buckbeck like Hagrid instructed. After a few restless minutes Buckbeck bowed back. Harry patted him and we all clapped.

"I think he might let you ride him now" Hagrid said, lifting Harry from under the arms and placing him on the creatures back

With a lot of protest from Harry, Buckbeck took of into the air, and we all watched in amazement as it sawed through the sky, with Harry clutching onto it's back.

Five minutes later Buckbeck landed on the ground, back where he was before. Hagrid helped a very pleased looking Harry of his back.

"That was amazing" Harry said to us as he came stumbling over.

Draco suddenly barged through our group pushing me and another Gryffindor out of his way. I stumbled back a bit but Seamus caught me before I fell.

Draco strolled straight up to Buckbeck with smugness to his stride.

"Your not dangerous at all are you, you great ugly brute"

"Malfoy, No" Hagrid warned.

Suddenly Buckbeck's front legged came flying up into the air and crashing down towards Draco. His front hove came down onto Draco arm, which was protecting his head.

"Draco" I yelled scared. I tried to run over to him, but someone had my arm.

"What are you doing Laylah? who cares about him?" Seamus said still holding my arm.

I ripped my arm out of his grip and ran over to Draco, who was lying on the ground holding his arm. Hagrid was in front of Buckbeck trying to calm the beast down.

I knelt down over Draco and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"You are going to be okay," I said reinsuring him. I was not sure if he had heard me. He kept grunting in pain with his eyes closed, mumbling about how the creature was going to pay for what he had done.

"He needs to go to the hospital wing" I told Hagrid, as I looked down at the blood dripping from Draco's arm.

Hagrid grabbed a hold Draco under his knees and back, picking him up with ease.

"Class Dismissed" He yelled to the rest of us as he made his way up to the castle.

I went over to where Draco was with his friends before, to see that his friends had not bothered grabbing Draco's school bag for him.

I grabbed Draco bag with my own. I couldn't believe how much of Jerks his friends were for not grabbing it for him.

"Why are you getting his bag for him Laylah. He is an asshole who deserves everything he got" Seamus was standing behind me, as I turned from my spot.

I didn't answer Seamus; I looked away from him awkwardly. How was I suppose to tell my best friend that I like the guy who is mean to us all the time. Who calls him Mudblood just because one of his parents is a Muggle?

"Leave it here, and lets go get some lunch together Laylah" Seamus said holding his hand out for me to grab it.

"I can't, I'm sorry, I got to take this to Draco" I said walking around him.

"Since when did you start calling him Draco? Are you really going to choose him, over your best friend"

"It's not like that," I said turning back to face Seamus.

Seamus looked like he was about to cry. He barged past me "Whatever, go to him, just don't come running back to me when the jerk breaks your heart"

With that Seamus was gone.


	8. 7 Draco's only visitor

**Chapter Seven**

I held the strap of Draco's book bag tightly in my left hand, taking my anger out on it by squeezing it tightly. I could not believe Seamus was being such a jerk over nothing. I knew Draco was a jerk to him, does not mean I had to be a complete jerk back. I mean that's just who Draco is, and Seamus should not let what he says, get to him so much.

I arrived out side the big double doors that led into the hospital wing. I slowly opened one of them, and peered inside. Draco was lying in the bed closet to the door. His arm was wrapped and in a sling. He was staring up at the ceiling frowning slightly; he appeared to be deep in thought.

No one else was in the room. Not even any of Draco's Slytherin friends. I opened the door fully and walked inside. Draco did not even notice me enter; he continued to stare up at the ceiling.

I walked over and sat down in the chair beside Draco's bed, and placed his bag on the floor.

The sound of books in the bag hitting the ground snapped Draco out of his thoughts and his head snapped around to look at me. He seemed shocked when he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here Lynch?" He said annoyed, eyeing me off suspiciously, like I was hiding something.

"I brought you your bag, but If you don't want it, I will take it back to the forest" I got up to leave.

"No don't," He said suddenly, he reached out his good arm and grabbed my arm with it, preventing me from leaving.

I looked down at Draco's face it seemed kind for once. I sat back down in my seat and looked at him, not sure of what to say.

"Thank you" He mumbled looking away from my eyes. A smirk came upon my face at his embarrassed look. It was very un-Draco like to apologise. I felt kind of bad for him that none of his friends had the decency to bring him his bag. I suppose that just how Slytherins were.

"How is your arm?" I asked looking down at his bandages "Does it hurt much?"

"Bloody thing nearly took my arm off," Draco growled.

"You were the silly one that had to go storming up to Buckbeck" I shook my head at him "He was just defending himself"

Draco glared at me for a moment before looking down at his arm "Yeah, well my father will be hearing about this. That giant idiot, and his bloody chicken will pay for this"

"Yeah that's right go running off to your daddy, you wimp" I got up off my seat feeling angry. One thing I could not handle was cruelty to animals, and I knew that if Draco went running off to his father, Buckbeck would be marked as dangerous and probably get put down. Poor Hagrid would probably get fired as well; he did not deserve that at all.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked as I headed for the door.

"Away from you" I replied.

"Wait"

I turned around and stared at Draco "What for" I grumbled crossing my arms across my chest impatiently.

Draco looked like he was thinking for an excuse, but just seemed to not be able to come up with one.

"Well?" I asked getting more impatient by the minute.

"Did you just want to talk for awhile? I'm not aloud to leave here until the morning and I am bored as hell" He said, as his face heated up with embarrassment. It must have been hard for him to ask for the company of a Gryffindor, and one of the people he seemed to hate the most.

I sighed and slowly made my way back over to seat next to Draco's chair. He refused to look me in the eyes as I sat down.

I could not help to smile at him; he looked quiet adorable being so helpless there in the bed. I found my eyes wandering over his perfect face, he was so unbelievable handsome. I was just so plain and boring, I would never have a chance with someone like Draco.

But then again, why would I want to be with him. He was way to mean and such a jerk, but for some reason that was what attracted me to him the most. It was all awfully confusing inside my own head, maybe it was just puberty? And everyone else was going through feelings of their own like this.

"What are you looking at?" Draco said putting his hand up to his face, as if checking for something there.

I shook my head with a smile "Nothing"

"You can be very weird some times Lynch" Draco said staring at me strangely.

"So can you?" I teased.

Draco smiled "Maybe… but normal is boring don't you think?"

I giggled "Yeah, I agree with you there"

It was nice to see Draco actually smile. He had such a nice smile. We talked about lots of things for the rest of the arvo. Draco told me about his home and how he has his own Quidditch goals in his back yard. He seemed to really like Quidditch. I did enjoy watching him play last year though. I thought he was pretty good, even if Harry did beat him. I myself didn't mind Quidditch, but was never the one to play it.

When Draco was not being a jerk to impress his family and friends he was actually a decent human being to have a conversation with. I wanted to stay and talk with him all night if I could, but I knew that would not be happening.

As it got dark Madam Pomfrey shooed me off so Draco could get some sleep.

"Goodnight Laylah" Draco had smiled at me, before I left to go to the hall for dinner.

"Goodnight Draco" I replied and left with the biggest smile on my face. I loved hearing Draco calling me by my first name and not just 'Lynch'. Who knew I could have so much fun sitting in the hospital wing, today was probably one of the best days I have ever had at Hogwarts. I just enjoyed talking to Draco so much. I hoped that after today, things would be a bit different between Draco and I. Maybe we would even start to be friends.

When I entered the hall for dinner I saw Seamus sitting at the Gryffindor table between Neville and Dean. I knew he had done that on purpose so I would not sit next to him. I felt my heart get heavy, the last thing I wanted to do was loose my best friend.

I walked over and sat across from Seamus. He looked up at me for second, glaring at me, before turning away to talk to the boys. I held back my hurt tears as I ate my dinner silently. I had really hoped Seamus would have forgiven me by now. I only hoped that he would be back to his normal self in the morning.


	9. 8 Pity

**Chapter eight**

I made my way down to the common room early in the morning. I had lots of trouble sleeping last night. I just could not get Seamus of my mind. I missed my best friend and was hoping to god that he would talk to me this morning.

I was first one up and the sun was just rising above the hills, shining through the small window up near the ceiling. I sat down on the lounge; the fire had already been re-lit by the house elves this morning. I was thankful for that, it was freezing.

I pulled my legs to my chest hugging myself to try and stay warm. I knew Seamus would be up very soon. He was an early bird, normally the first up of the boys.

After about only 15 minutes of waiting, I herd footsteps start to descend down the boys dormitory. I looked up hopefully, but it was only Neville.

"Good morning Laylah" He greeted me as he made his way to the portrait hole.

"Hey Neville, Is Seamus up yet?" I asked him before he left.

"Yeah, he is just getting ready, he will be down any minute now" Neville left and I was once again alone in the common room.

I sighed and watched the boy's dormitory closely. I felt nervous about talking to Seamus. I did not know what to say really to make him forgive me. I would just have to do my best to convince him that I was not choosing Draco over him, even though I kind of was.

Suddenly Seamus appeared at the foot of the steps. I was too busy in my thought of what to say that I didn't even hear him come down.

"Seamus" I said getting up from the couch quickly.

Seamus looked at me for a second, glaring at me. I gulped nervously; he had obviously not forgiven me yet. Seamus began to walk past me and head for the portrait hole. I quickly grabbed his arm preventing him from leaving.

"Let go of me Laylah," He warned.

"I'm sorry Seamus, I really am. I did not mean to pick him over you. It was not like that. Please, Please forgive me" I begged as tears welled up in my eyes.

Seamus did not look at me; he pulled his arm free "Why don't you just go running to Malfoy, he can be your best friend now"

Seamus left the room, a tear slipped down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away as I herd lots of footsteps coming down from both the boys, and girl's dormitories.

"Are you okay, Laylah?" Hermione asked as she saw the saddened look on my face.

I gave her a forced smile "I'm fine, thanks Hermione. I will see you down at breakfast"

I left the room and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

There still were not many people in the hall yet for breakfast. Only Seamus and Neville was at the Gryffindor table. He did not even look at me as I entered the hall. I stood in the doorway, deciding if I should go and sit next to him, or not.

"Move out of the way, blood traitor" I felt my shoulder being barged, which nearly sent me stumbling to the ground.

I managed to hold my self and turned around to see it was Draco Malfoy who had barged me. I felt confused; I honestly thought things were going to be good between Draco and I now. I was obviously wrong.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I yelled at him.

"Watch your mouth you filthy little blood-traitor" Malfoy growled and his friends laughed behind me.

That was it I had had enough. I had lost my best friend over a guy who only pretended to like me just to humiliate me.

Using all my force I slapped Draco hard across the face, his head turned to the side and a great red mark was left on his cheek, where I had hit him. Tears fell from my eyes as I pushed past Draco and his friends running out of the hall.

I turned the first corner I came to and stopped leaning my back up against the stone, cold wall, just letting the tears fall from my eyes.

"Laylah?" A voice whispered kindly.

I looked up too see who had said my name. Seamus was standing about a metre in front of me. He looked at the tears that ran down my cheeks. I felt myself being pulled into a hug by him. I hugged him back tightly. I missed him so much and having him here when I needed him the most, really helped a lot.

Seamus pulled back a little bit so he could look me in the eyes. He smiled kindly at me and wiped away a tear that was sliding down my cheek with his hand.

Seamus then did something I was not expecting at all. He pressed his lips up against my own. Seamus's lips were warm and soft against my own. I looked at him wide eyed, but his eyes were closed at he continued to kiss me.

I kissed he back, although I did not feel this way about him, I just did not have it in me to push him away, not when I desperately needed his friendship right now.

"What the fuck!" A voice of disgust came from behind us. We pulled apart to see Draco Malfoy standing there watching us. His eyes looked into my own, and I swear I could have seen a hint of jealousy in his cold grey eyes.

"What do you want?" Seamus growled at him.

"Well I was looking for Laylah, to get her back from slapping me, but it looks like you are punishing her enough for me. Poor girl having to kiss you, that would be the worst punishment imaginable" Draco sniggered.

Seamus glared at Draco and walked over to him with his hands balled into fists. "You are just a jealous, slimy little git" Seamus spat at him.

Draco took a step closer "Do you really think so? You already know Laylah has a thing for me. The only reason she is with you is because she knows I wouldn't date her Blood-traitor ugly ass any day"

I felt hurt at Draco's words, he had called me ugly and he seemed to know that I liked him. I wish I did not like him anymore. I wish I could just feel about Seamus the way he feels about me. But unfortunately I knew that was not going to happen.

I walked over between Seamus and Draco.

"Just fuck of Malfoy. I don't like you, the only reason I visited you in the hospital wing is because I felt sorry for you. The fact that you don't actually have any friends that cared enough to see if you were alright"

I smirked at Draco angered expression on his face "That's right I pity you" I laughed and grabbed Seamus's hand and pulled him down the hall and away from Draco.


	10. 9 First boyfriend

**Chapter Nine**

Someone grabbed my arm as I walked to defence against the dark arts class. I turned to see whom it was but I was roughly pulled into an empty classroom before I could see.

It was dark inside, but I could still see the figure of Draco Malfoy standing in front of me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled "You are going to make me late for class"

"Admit it, you don't pity me, you like me" He smirked at me holding my waist "I know it was all just an act in front of that disgusting half-blood"

I tried to pull away from him, but he held onto me tightly.

"I do not like you!"

"You do not like Seamus either, I can tell"

"You know nothing Draco Malfoy" I frowned. It was true though I did not like Seamus that way. After the incidence with the kiss this morning, I had not had a chance to talk to him. After we walked off from Draco, I told Seamus I had to get some stuff ready fro class and ran off to the Gryffindor tower before he had a chance to say anything.

"I know a lot of things" Draco smirked backing me up, so my back was pressed up against the wall. He lent in and whispered in my ear "Like that I don't think your ugly. And I did really enjoy your company in the hospital wing" I felt Draco's warm breath pressing against the side of my face, making my tummy turn from nerves.

"Why were you an ass to me at breakfast this morning than?" My voice asked shakily.

Draco pressed his body hard up against mine "For fun"

I felt his hands wander down my body, until he got to the end of my shirt; he began to lift it up slowly. I gasped with pleasure as I felt his soft hand gently run over the skin of my stomach.

I did not stop him; I closed my eyes enjoying Draco's touch. It felt so right and I never wanted him to stop. Draco's hand continued up my shirt and gently grasped my breast over the top of my bra. I moaned as he squeezed it in his hand.

Draco smirked and pulled his hand out from under my shirt "I knew you wanted me" He whispered lustfully in my ear.

He left the room leaving me there by myself, feeling confused and wanting more.

After about five minutes of gathering my thoughts, I straightened myself up. I left the empty classroom and made my way to defence against the dark arts.

"You are late Miss Lynch" Professor Snape said from the front of the class.

"Where is Professor Lupin?" I asked him confused.

"That is none of your concern, 10 points from Gryffindor. Now take your seat"

From the front of the classroom I could see Draco smirking at me, because he knew it was his fault I was late and got into trouble.

I frowned at him and went over and sat in the empty seat next to Seamus.

"Why are you late?" He asked me worriedly.

"Got a little held up?" I said to him with a reassuring smile.

"Will you be my girlfriend Laylah?" Seamus asked me in a whisperer. My heart felt like it stopped in side my chest. I did not know what to say. I knew I had feelings for Draco and I did not want to break my best friends heart.

"Um…"

"Now is not the time to be asking class mates to be your girlfriend Mr Finnigan" Snape yelled from the front of the class "Another 10 Points from Gryffindor"

Seamus looked down embarrassed as the whole class turned to look at us. From the front of the class I could see Draco glaring at the embarrassed Seamus. It made me kind of happy that he was jealous, but I still had to give Seamus an answer. Luckily I had the rest of the class to think of what my answer would be.

Class had finally finished and I knew I had to give Seamus my answer.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend" I smiled at Seamus as we walked outside the classroom. Draco Malfoy must of herd because he barged Seamus in the shoulder as he walked past. Seamus ignored him however, he seemed too happy with my answer to let any thing get to him at the moment. He pulled me into a tight hug "but" I continued, making Seamus pull away.

"What" He asked kind of scared.

"The moment any one of us feels that it is not working we go back to being friends. I do not want this to ruin our friendship, so we are best friends first, and boyfriend and girlfriend second"

Seamus smiled and nodded "It's a deal" he lent in gave me a little kiss on the lips. "Come one we better get to our next class"

I had said yes to date my best friend even though I liked someone else. After thinking about it all class I know it would be the best thing to do. There was no point saying no and hoping that Draco would one day asked me out when he probably would not, he just liked to play with my emotions and probably did not even like me at all. For now I would give Seamus a chance. Who knows maybe I will develop feelings for him, he is my best friend after all.

"Trust me Laylah, things will be great" Seamus smiled at me, as he grabbed hold of my hand. I smiled sweetly at him as we walked hand in hand to our next class.

To any game of thrones fans the line "You know nothing Draco Malfoy" is said in the same tone as Ygritte says to Jon "You know nothing Jon Snow" Haha that line makes me laugh.


	11. 10 Fourth year begins

**Chapter Ten**

Seamus and I have just entered our fourth year at Hogwarts School. Seamus held my hand smiling at me as we entered the Great hall for breakfast, before our morning classes.  
Last night at the start of year feast, Professor Dumbledore told about a tournament that was being held this year at our school, The Tri-wizard tournament. Later on during the week some students from other wizard schools would be arriving to stay with us for the year, to enter the tournament.  
I sat at the Gryffindor table and couldn't help to let my eyes wander of to the Slytherin table, where Draco sat glaring at Seamus and I. I looked away from his glaring eyes and ate my breakfast in silence.  
"What is the matter?" Seamus asked me concerned.  
"It's nothing, just dreading potions with Slytherin first up" I told Seamus and kissed him on the cheek.  
After dating Seamus for nearly 6 months now, some how it still did not feel right to kiss him, to me he would always just be my best friend. I just could not bear to break his heart though, but I know the longer I took to break it off with him, the more it will just hurt him.  
"Let's go to class," I said getting up off the seat.  
"It's still early, I will meet you there" Seamus said turning to talk to Dean about his holidays.  
"Fine" I mumbled and left the hall by myself.  
I walked down the empty corridors to my first class. I was nearly an hour early, but I just wanted to get out of the crowded hall.  
As I walked down to the dungeons I could here footsteps approaching me from behind, I spun around smiling expecting it to be Seamus, but my face fell when I saw it was Draco, who was following me.  
"What are you doing?" I asked him suspiciously.  
"Going to class, what else?" He replied sarcastically.  
"Class doesn't start for an hour," I reminded him.  
"Where are you going, if class doesn't start for an hour?" Draco smirked at me.  
I did not answer Draco, I turned and continued to walk towards our classroom, Draco walked silently beside me, and I kept glancing at his smirking self beside me.  
I waited outside Professor Snape's classroom, leaning against the wall, looking straight ahead of me at nothing. Draco leaned against the wall next to me.  
"So you still with that half blood?" Draco asked me.  
"Yeah"  
"Why? I can tell you don't like him," Draco said stepping in front of me.  
"Really? And how can you tell that?" I asked watching him closely as he leaned in closer to me.  
"I can tell by the way you look at me," Draco whispered seductively in my ear. I inhaled deeply at how close Draco was to me.  
"Don't" I whimpered as I felt Draco hand grab my waist as he stepped in closer pressing his body up against my own.  
"We are all alone" Draco smirked.  
"I have a boyfriend," I groaned trying to move out of Draco's arms, but my body did not want me to move.  
Draco brushed his lips against my neck, not kissing, only teasing. I closed my eyes and gripped his shoulders with my hands, pressing my body hard against his. I forgot all about Seamus in that moment, I just knew I wanted Draco more than anything.  
"Kiss me, Draco," I moaned lustfully.  
I opened my eyes as I felt Draco pull away from me. He was smirking in my face.  
"See, I knew you wanted me"  
I was breathing heavily, Draco had tricked me. He did not want me, he only wanted me to admit that I wanted him, to embarrass me and ruin my relationship with Seamus, for his own amusement.  
Tears welled in my eyes and I turned and ran off from Draco before he could see me cry. My heart was aching as I ran, not knowing where I was going. After 10 minutes of randomly running to nowhere, I came to a stop and looked around.  
To my left was the door that led into moaning myrtles bathroom, I wiped the tears from my face and went in side. I went and sat up against the wall next to the sinks and buried my head into my knees.  
Class was about to start and I was still in moaning Myrtles bathroom, I could here Myrtle sobbing in one of the toilet cubicles, she had not noticed I was there yet.  
I really did not care that I was going to miss my first class for the year; I just could not face Draco or Seamus right now. Draco was probably telling Seamus right now that I had told him I wanted to kiss him.  
"What is the matter with you?" Myrtles voice came as she floated up into the air in front of me.  
"Nothing" I lied.  
"You are supposed to be in class, are you not?" She asked looking at the random tears that would slide down my cheek.  
"No I got a free class right now" I lied once again.  
Moaning Myrtle turned away from and started crying, "So you have come here to tease me and make me cry?" She sobbed and went off into her cubicle wailing loudly.  
I knew I did not want to stay here and listen to Myrtle all morning, so I got up off the floor and left the bathroom. I went up to the Gryffindor common room. It was empty because everyone was in class. I sat on the lounge not knowing what to do; I knew I would have to face Draco and Seamus sooner or later. I knew even if Draco did not tell Seamus about what I had said, I would have to break up with him anyway. I could not stay with Seamus when I now knew for sure that I was in love with Draco Malfoy, no matter how much of a jerk he was.


	12. 11 Professor Moody

**Chapter Eleven**

Seamus entered the common room at first break "Laylah?" he asked with a worried expression on his face, he quickly walked over to me where I sat on the lounge in front of the fire place "What is the matter, why did you skip out on potions"

My fast beating heart slowed down. I could tell by the way Seamus was talking to me that Draco had not said a thing to him about what had happened between us, and I was relieved about that, even though it would mean I would have to do it myself now.

Seamus could tell by my red puffy eyes that I had been crying. I did not know what to say to him. I could not exactly tell him what happened between Draco and I right now like this, he would never forgive me.

I shook my head refusing to tell him what was wrong. Seamus sat on the lounge next to me and pulled me into a hug and kisses the top of my head "It will all be alright" He whispered soothingly to me.

How could I brake up with him when he is being so sweet to me, and for someone who is a total jerk to me and doesn't even care that he hurt me. I just could not do it now. I held onto Seamus and rested my head up against his chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat soothe me.

Seamus stroked my hair lovingly as I cuddled into him. A rumbling sound then came from Seamus tummy and I looked up at him. He blushed red and we both laughed "Sorry to ruin the moment, but I am heaps hungry" He grinned at me.

"You can go down for lunch," I told him.

"I want you to come with me though, and besides you will need to go to class after lunch, you might get into heaps of trouble if you miss all day"

"I really don't want to" I groaned.

"If you don't come, you least have to tell me what's wrong" He said crossing his arms across his chest looking down at me.

"It's nothing… Fine I will come to lunch with you" I gave in.

I got off the lounge "Just give me one second" I said before running up the stairs to the girls dormitories. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I frowned at what I saw. My hair was a mess, my eyes were red and puffy and my black eyeliner was smeared down each side of my cheeks.

I grabbed a face cloth and whipped off my entire make up. I applied a fresh lot with foundation to the cover up the redness under my eyes. I brushed my hair out straight and let it fall down around my face. I looked much better; you could barely tell I have been crying now.

I ran back down the stairs where Seamus was waiting for me, holding his belly. "That was more then one second," Seamus complained as he tummy grumbled again "Let's go, I am starving"

I rolled my eyes at him as we made our way out of the portrait hole, down to the great hall. Seamus had my hand in his and he smiled comfortingly at me. I returned the smile but with not as much enthusiasm as he did.

We entered the hall and my heart rate began to pick up again, from out of the corner of my eye I could see Draco Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table with all his friends.

_'Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't look at him'_

I kept repeating this in my head over and over as we made our way to the Gryffindor table. Seamus took his seat next to Dean and I sat on the other side of Seamus. Unfortunately we were sitting on the tableside that faced towards the Slytherin table. It took all my strength to just look down at my plate. I could sense Draco staring at me; I knew he wanted me to look up at him. Why though? I don't know, but I did not feel like finding out.

I fiddled around with the food on my plate with my fork. I really did not feel like eating while Draco was watching me. It made me feel nervous, what if I spilled something on myself and he saw. I don't think I could handle him laughing at me for something like that.

"You should eat something Laylah" Seamus said to me turning away from his conversation with Dean.

"I don't feel hungry" I lied, truthfully my stomach was begging me to eat something, but I was not going to give in so easily.

After lunch we made our way to defence against the dark arts. I sat with Seamus at a table around the middle of the classroom. I kept my eyes down as Draco sat in the row next to mine, just one back from where I was. I knew he had perfect view of me, and I could barley see him out of the corner of my eye, and this made me feel nervous.

"Alastor Moody" An old man said, he had a wooden leg, a glass magical eye and lots of scars over his face, he walked up to the chalk board and wrote his name for all of us to see "Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent... and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, good-bye, the end. Any questions?"

I looked at Seamus who raised his eyebrow with confusion at me. When No one rose there hand Professor Moody Continued.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, who can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

Hermione was sitting in front of Seamus and I "There are three sir," She said.

"And they are so named"

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will..."

Hermione did not get to finish as Moody cut in "Earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Correct! The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared! You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the under-side of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!"

I looked next to me where Seamus was had removed his gum he had gotten of Dean before class and was sticking it under the desk.

_'He can be so gross sometimes' _I thought to myself.

"No way. The old codger can see in the back of his head" Seamus whispers to me.

Moody Threw the piece of chalk he had been writing on the board with at Seamus "And hear across classrooms!" He yelled, "So, which curse shall we see first? WEASLEY!"

Ron stood and gave the first curse to Moody, The imperious curse. Moody removed a spider from a jar and placed it on the desk in front of the class.

He enlarged it so we could all see and put the unforgivable curse on it. He made the spider jump around the room on people, everyone was laughing except the person it was one. Ron seemed freaked out but it was no secret Ron's fear of spiders.

Moody made the spider land on my head. I did not react I just frowned at him with a bored look on my face. Moody could see I was no fun to mess with and made the spider jump to the side of me and behind.

"Get it off. Get it off" Draco's freaked out voice could be herd all around the room. I turned around to see the spider had landed on Draco face, and he was freaking out as Crabbe tried to flick it off with his hand.

Moody removed the spider from him and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips at Draco's reaction.

Draco glared daggers at me and I quickly turned back around regretting having laughed at him. Who knows what he would do to get back at me now.

Moody showed us the other two unforgivable curses. The second was the torture curse. He tortured that poor spider in front of us, it was a terrible thing to see, and it really seemed to bother Neville more than anyone else to watch it.

Finally was the killing curse, putting the spider out of it's misery, Moody killed it in front of the whole class. Everyone was silent as we watched.

"That was an intense lesson," I said to Seamus as we left the classroom "I think I'm going to like him being our new teacher"

"Well I don't like him" Seamus said.

"You just don't like him because you got into trouble" I giggled.

Seamus did not answer, "I think I'm going to go see if Neville is alright, he seemed a bit upset"

I nodded "I will catch up with you later" Seamus kissed my lips softly before turning back around to go find Neville.

"Boyfriend left you did he?"

I turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing behind me. We were alone in the hall and I did not like it one bit.


End file.
